Break in case of Emergency
by krazysweett1
Summary: Just a one-shot, some Valkubus smut I found hanging out, unfinished, on my computer. Enjoy! Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: So, I finished this today after finding it amongst some other unfinished stories and felt the need to share this with y'all. I hope you like it. Reviews welcome of course :)**

* * *

It had been a long day in the cop shop and Tamsin was more than ready to head to the Dal for a few drinks; unfortunately for the Valkyrie, fate had other plans for her that evening as Kenzi came running up to her desk looking disheveled and in distress.

"Where's Dyson?" she asked, frantically.

"I think he stepped out or something. It was personal so I didn't ask", Tamsin replied. "Why, what's got your panties in such a twist?"

"It's Bo, she's hurt bad and needs some sexual healin' if you know what I mean" Kenzi explained.

"Well, sorry I'm not sorry but wolfboy isn't here right now. Did you try calling his cell before you busted in here expecting him to just drop his pants in the middle of work?"

"Yes, Officer Asshole, I did try his cell but he wasn't answering and I didn't know what else to do!" Kenzi huffed.

Tamsin thought for a moment, "What about the doc? Doesn't Bo have some kind of thing going on with her?" _Why am I even entertaining this conversation? I should be leaving for the Dal right now, _Tamsin thought irritated by the entire encounter.

"Bo's hurt bad- why are we even still talking! Will you help Bo? Please? There's no one else and she's bleeding all over the camaro!" Kenzi pleaded, finally running out of options as she thought about her best friend laid out in the car.

"What! Why me? You can't find ANYONE to heal the Succubus? Have you even looked? Did you exhaust ALL of your options?"

"Yes, for fae's sake Tamsin just help her out! She's in really bad shape!" Kenzi pleaded.

Sighing, Tamsin made a decision, "Fine, but only this ONCE. My purpose in life is not to be succubitch's regular." She got up to follow the harried girl out to the parking lot of the station. When she saw the state of the succubus she grumbled even more. "What the fuck did you guys get into? Why didn't you call for backup or anything?"

"It seemed like a simple job! I don't know Tamsin, just- please help her," Kenzi replied.

"Alright, alright," Tamsin complied. "What I want you to do is get in the driver's seat and just drive. Ignore anything you hear or see, I don't think we have time to get her back to that shithole you call a home, so I'm gonna have to heal her in here and I don't want anyone from the station seeing this shit," Tamsin directed the younger girl as she climbed into the backseat of the Camaro.

"Whatever you say officer, I'll be sure not to look either, there are somethings that just can't be unseen," Kenzi stated as she got behind the wheel.

Tamsin chose to ignore the girl as she focused on the succubus. "Hey bitch, open your eyes," she said as she smacked the succubus on the face lightly.

"Tamsin? What are you doing here?" Bo asked, barely conscious.

"Apparently, I'm your emergency feed today. Don't get attached," the blonde replied snidely. "Now feed!" she commanded the succubus.

Bo seemed to consider it for a few seconds before Tamsin forced her lips onto Bo's and forced the brunette to feed. She pulled a minimal amount of chi before pulling back in surprise, "You taste fantastic!" she exclaimed.

Tamsin smirked, "So I've been told. Come on succuslut, show me what you've got." Tamsin said as she started to tear off the remnants of Bo's shirt and roughly kissed the succubus again.

"Wow Tamsin, could you be anymore aggressive and smug about this?" Kenzi inquired from the front seat.

"Kenzi, I don't really care for your commentary in this particular event but feel free to take notes, I'm sure you're going to see a bunch of stuff you've never heard of," Tamsin replied as Bo's hands began to roam her body. "Succubus, you're moving to slow, I need you healed up because I have a date in about an hour." Tamsin said as she unzipped Bo's jeans and started to removed them. "I assume you need a full feed seeing as you look like you decided to cuddle with a cheese grater…" Tamsin continued and became more aggressive with the succubus. It seemed that the more aggressive she got, the more the succubus responded to her. She bit Bo's lip and then sucked it into her mouth, tasting the dried blood as she did so. It acted as an aphrodisiac, exciting both women.

"Tamsin, I think you're all talk. All bark and no bite," Bo managed to challenge the blonde, not expecting much from her.

"Wrong thing to say succulette," Tamsin replies as she thrusts two fingers into the brunette unceremoniously.

"Shit! Fuck! Tamsin!" Bo screams at the sudden intrusion.

Tamsin chuckles, "Damn succubus, you're tight, been a while, eh?" Continuing with her strong thrust she brings her other hand up to pin Bo's hands above her head so she can't scratch up her shirt.

"Oh. My. God. Tamsin! Harder!" is all Bo can say as painfully pleasurable waves crash over her. Tamsin pulls out her cuffs and cuffs Bo's hands to the door so she can bring her newly freed hand down to pluck and pinch the succubus's nipples. Bo squirms under her, trying to get as much friction as she can. Her body bucks and arches with every touch of the blonde, fast approaching her peak. "Yes, just like that Tamsin!" she exclaims in pleasure.

As she crests, she bites down on Tamsin's forearm, the closest thing to her face, "Shit succubus really?" the blonde exclaims as Bo's teeth break the skin. She removes her fingers, flips Bo over, and continues her assault on the rapidly healing brunette.

In reaction to the change Bo arches her back into Tamsin, arousing the blonde more and causing her to become more aggressive in her fucking of the succubus. Kenzi makes the mistake of glancing in the rearview mirror and get's an eyeful of the two women engaging each other. "Shit y'all are doing some kind of primal shit back there. What the fuck Tamsin? She's injured, should you really be handling her like that?" the goth exclaims.

"Eyes front, human, I'm working," the valkyrie responds as she pushes Bo down so that her front is flush with the seat and adds a third finger to thrust in and out of the brunette.

"YES!" Bo screams as the pressure increases inside of her. "Tamsin you feel so good!"

"That's what I like to hear succuslut," Tamsin replies as she brings her other hand around the brunette's front to strum her clit.

Bo quickly climaxes again and in her ecstasy, rips the cuffs free of the door. "Shit!" Tamsin exclaims as Bo flips them, ripping open Tamsin's shirt. "That was my favorite shirt bitch!"

"My turn," Bo says, hands still cuffed together. She presses her lips to the valkyrie and takes a powerful drag of her chi. As she comes back up for air, she breaks the cuffs so she has full range of motion.

"Oh shit," Tamsin mummers, still feeling the affects of the powerful pull. Her blood is racing, adrenaline and arousal pumping through her veins. "Succubus, you look healed to me, time for me to get where I'm going. Human meatbag, where are we right now?" she says, looking ready to get out of the back of the car with the amped out succubus.

"Uhhh, we're on the west side of town down by the old glass factory Bo-bo had her fae challenge thingy at." Kenzi replies, trying not to notice that the tables have turned and that Bo looks ready for round two.

"Let's play," Bo says into Tamsin's ear before taking the lobe into her ear and sucking it, much to the detriment of the blonde. As she presses kisses down the neck of the valkyrie, she presses a hand to her side, giving her a jolt of pleasure.

Tamsin reacts as if the pleasure is a shock to her system, arching up into the succubus and letting out a low moan. "Alright bitch, it's on," she says, taking Bo's words as a challenge and prepares to flip the brunette and top her again.

Bo feels her body tense up in preparation and sends another shot of pleasure through the blonde as her lips make their way down her body. "Tisk, tisk," she says in between open mouth kisses, "don't you know all work and no play makes Tamsin a strung out girl?" She smiles as she prevents Tamsin from flipping them and opens up her jeans at the same time. Easing a finger underneath her panties, Bo feels Tamsin's heat and just how much she's enjoyed her task of healing the succubus. "God, you're so wet. Did you enjoy your brief stint as the person in charge?" she asks, not really expecting an answer since the valkyrie had begun keening under her stroking fingers.

"Fuck you succubus," is all the valkyrie can manage as Bo increases her stimulating assault on the blonde. "Kenzi, head towards my apartment, it's on the east side. Bitch has torn my shirt, and I'll need a change before I head out tonight." Tamsin directs the dark haired girl as she makes eye contact with the succubus. "Bitch you have until then to _try_ to do your worst. Then I'm getting out of this deathtrap and moving on to the real party," she goads Bo. At the raised brow Bo gave her in response, Tamsin felt it best to ask, "Kenzi, how close are we to my apartment?"

"Like five-ish minutes Tamster, why?" Kenzi inquired.

"Oh, no reason," Tamsin replied eyeing the succubus. "Hear that succuslut? You've got five minutes, doubt you'll be able to do anything in that time beside, prep me for my next engagement," she sneered.

"Really Tammers?" Bo responded with a smirk of her own. "You doubt my abilities that much? Honey, I'm a succubus," was all she said before placing her hands over the valkyrie's taunt abs and sending a strong pulse of charm straight to the blonde's core.

Tamsin sucked in a quick breath at the sudden rush of wetness between her legs. "Really succulette? You have to use powers to get me there in five minutes? I'm disappointed," she managed with a grunt.

Instead of dignifying the valkyrie's remark, ripped open the front of Tamsin's tight jeans and dragged them along with her panties down just far enough down her legs to give her access to the green eyed vixen's now dripping core. At the strong jerk on her clothing, Tamsin gripped onto the back of Kenzi's seat to steady herself and used the door to prop herself up in order to see the brunette's next move. "Don't worry valkyrie, you've got front row seats to this show," Bo murmured, eyes not leaving the mouthwatering sight of the blonde laying in wait. "Be sure to scream my name real loud 'kay?" she smirked before massaging Tamsin's pearl with her thumb, watching for any reaction from the blonde, knowing that watching her face wouldn't help her to gauge the valkyrie's response to her ministrations.

"You wish succuslut," Tamsin gritted out, making sure to keep an uninterested look on her face and making a show of checking her watch. "Four minutes left and I'm thinking you won't even be able to get me prepped for this nymph I have a date with later," she feigned a yawn.

"Keep posturing valkyrie," Be replied, sucking two fingers into her mouth, having tested the unsuspecting blonde for wetness. She pretended to consider her next move for a moment, trailing her now wet fingers from just below the blonde's bra to her hip bone before thrusting those same two fingers into the blonde's tight center.

"Oh!" Tamsin shouted in response to the surprising siege on her most intimate part of body. She instantly rolled her hips up to increase the friction caused by the brunette's hand and take her fingers deeper. Her hand went from gripping the back of Kenzi's seat to gripping the succubus' shoulder as the other woman leaned in placed her hand by her head, giving her more leverage as she began pummelling the blonde's hot center relentlessly. Instead of bringing the valkyrie to a slow orgasm, Bo went for the quick and dirty, pressing against the rough flesh at the top of her tunnel with each thrust.

But Tamsin had another thing in mind, not one to be beat, she brought her other hand down to her own moisture, running three fingers through it, coating her fingers before thrusting them up and into the brunette. "FUCK!" Bo screamed at the heavy invasion. Feeling Bo's body accept her, Tamsin began thrusting maniacally into the brunette, trying to counter the feelings the succubus was eliciting from her. "Tamsin… what the shit," Bo muttered.

Not one to ever be outdone, Tamsin smirked up at the brunette who's eyes were glittering sapphire, "What's wrong succubus?" she said. "Can't multitask?" as she increased the speed and intensity of her thrusts, trying to bring the succubus to orgasm before they arrived at her apartment.

Bo slipped another finger into the valkyrie, matching her and filling her to capacity at the same time and began and almost violent assault on the blonde. The momentum from both women as they moved in sync with one another caused the car to begin teetering from one side to the other as Kenzi continued driving at a breakneck speed. "Alright assholes!" she shouted back to them, trying to keep her eyes on the road and not the real life porno happening in the backseat. "The car is unsteady with all of this shit, maybe you could tone it down some?" she implored. "We're right around the corner, I have one more turn to make." This did nothing but send the two women in the back into a frenzy, each trying to stave off their impending orgasm and bring on their partner's orgasm at the same time. In the end, Kenzi pulled into the parking space out front of Tamsin's building just as both women came to the precipe of their orgasm, grinding hard against each other, bodies writhing in ecstasy. As they both came down from their earth shattering orgasms, Tamsin began to untangle herself from the succubus and straighten her clothes as best as possible seeing as Bo had ripped most if not all of her clothes, so they'd never be wearable again.

"Alright Kenzi," she said as she prepared to leave to car. "You owe me a night of drinks for that shit," she declared, getting out of her car and staggering towards the entrance of her apartment. Kenzi rolled her eyes in response, knowing the valkyrie wasn't looking at her.

Bo stared longingly out the window as the blonde made her way up the outer stairs of the building and into her second floor apartment. "Kenzi, what the hell dude, you couldn't find anyone else?" she asked signing.

"I knew that you've had a crush on her and that she feels at least kind of the same way about you," Kenzi explained meekly. "There's no other reason for the extreme hate you two seem to always have for each other. I thought I'd just help you both sample something new," Kenzi continued. "Although," she remarked, "I could never get the porno you two just acted out for me out of my head. I might need therapy!" she exclaimed.

Bo chuckled, climbing into the front seat, "Well that's your own fault for trying to play cupid… I wouldn't mind doing that again though if you don't mind," Bo said as an afterthought. "I feel more energized than ever before and that sex…" she trailed off.

"Was insane," Kenzi finished for her, noticing that her best friend's hands were still shaking with the aftereffects of her encounter with the valkyrie.


End file.
